Changes
by Thisideup
Summary: Usa's growing up but the senshi don't see it. Mamoru's been gone for six months and there's still no letter! What's a teenage super hero to do?


Disclaimer: I don't own SailorMoon, Naoko Takaeuchi-sama does. In this story, Mamoru isn't dead, the post man just never delivers the letters to the right address ok? Alright on with the story!!!!!!  
  
Mamo-chan... Ussgi sighed. "Ms.Tsukino...Usagi...TSUKINO USAGI!!!!!!!!!!!" "Huh? What? What did I do?" Haruna-sensei sighed and looked down at her, "Usagi, you're sixteen, you need to start paying attention in school. Maybe then you could actually make something of yourself." "But I .." "Usagi, detention, after school," Haruna said, cutting her off. Grrrrrrr she didn't even let me finish!!!! She's already told us all about this!! It isn't fair.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys!!!" Usagi said, rushing up the steps to the shrine. "Odango got another detention didn't she?" Rei said cruelly, rolling her eyes toward the blonde. "Usagi, you really should start paying attention to your schoolwork. You are going to be the Queen after all." "I know Ami-chan but..." "Yeah, yeah," Rei said, interrupting irritably, "Anything new on the enemy?" "No, sorry Rei," Artemis said, "We haven't been able to find anything." "It's too bad we don't who star fighter, maker and healer are. They might be able to help us. With the mission you know..." "Minako-chan...we don't really need them to help us...we can figure it out ourselves." Makoto looked around, "Right?" They nodded. "Fine...Hey did you guys get your tickets? To the concert?" "OF COURSE!!!!!!" Makoto and Rei yelled. "Maybe we'll get to go up on stage with them!" Makoto said with stars in her eyes. "Hey Usagi, did you get your ticket?" "Um, no, I wasn't planning to go..." "Why not? It'll be so much fun!" No, it won't. I just... "I have a test coming up," the former moon princess said, quietly, "I need to study." "Yeah right Usagi!!! C'mon!!! Tell us the real reason..." Usagi sighed. "I did" she said under her breath, then, "I just don't feel like it, alright?" "Fine...we'll tell you all about it, ok?" "Yeah, sure. Look I gotta go home. It's almost dinner time..." "Ok sayonara!!!!!" "Ja ne!" she called, pasting on her famous smile.  
  
Usagi opened her door and trudged into the house. "Mom! I'm home!!!" she called, "Mom?" She walked into the kitchen and found a note. "Went grocery shopping," she read, "Took Chibi-Chibi with me, be back around six." She nodded and set the small piece of paper down. Ok, the mail, I gotta check the mail.  
  
She walked outside and pulled a wad of envelopes from the mailbox. She went back in and shut the door. Bill, bill, bill, bill, credit card, dad's business, bill...nothing from Mamo-chan...she thought, tears springing to her eyes. She brushed them away roughly. "Did he forget about me? Am I not good enough for him..."her eyes filled again with unwanted tears. She but her head down on her knees and sobbed. No one cares...as long as they have the crystal to depend on, the rest doesn't matter...and no one bothers to think anything of me but what I was at fourteen...they want me to be a stupid klutzy crybaby for the rest of my life...the only thing I am to them is the holder of the crystal...that's all...why can't they see the real me? She wept, she wept for her past, for her future, and for her beloved Mamo- chan who seemed to have forgotten about her.  
  
"Usagi! Come quick!!! There's an attack at the park!!!" It was Minako, on the communicator. "I'm on my way," she said, standing quickly.  
  
"Moon Eternal! Make Up!!!!!" Usagi yelled. A warm light flowed around her as she transformed in a flurry of lights and feathers. The short transformation ended and she sprinted towards the park. "Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled at her, dodging an attack, "What took you so long?!?!" "Well excuse me for being human and only being able to run so fast, Sailor Mars!" she yelled. The youma shrieked and launched itself at Sailor Jupiter. The tall girl quickly jumped from its path and sent it sprawling on the ground with her Oak Evolution. "Now, Sailor Moon!" she yelled to her team mate. "Starlight Honeymoon." Usagi began. The power from her wand filled her and her eyes snapped open, "Therapy kiss!!!" The "monster" turned back into a normal human. "Finally!" Mars exclaimed in exasperation, "It took you forever to get here, and then you just stand there!" Sailor Moon glared at her and turned away on her heel. "The youma's gone, and the crystal's intact," she snapped maliciously, "I see nothing that you should complain about, Sailor Mars!" She stomped angrily from the park, her senshi uniform dissolving into her normal clothes.  
  
Usagi trudged upstairs into her room. "Maybe I should run away," she said bitterly, "then maybe they'd appreciate what I've done for them!!!!" She plopped down at her desk and began to study for her test.  
  
"Hey, Odango!!!" Seiya said as he caught up with her on the street, "How'd the test go?" "I aced it," she told him quietly. He smiled and a small laugh escaped him, "No seriously, how did it go?" She turned towards him angrily. "I was dead serious Kou Seiya! I studied hard for that test and I earned the grade I got! I you were half the man my Mamo-chan was- " The unfinished sentence hung between them. The small girl glared at him once more before turning and running down the sidewalk. "What's up with her?" A slow drizzle had begun to fall as Usagi walked slowly through the park. Her blue eyes stared blankly in front of her as she stumbled to a bench. It had been six months since her Mamo-chan had left and he hadn't written her a single letter... He's forgotten me, she thought miserably, he's found some other prettier, nicer, smarter girl...he won't come back... The rain began to fall harder. Usagi ignored it. She looked around, registering for the first time where she was. It was their bench, the bench she and Mamoru had occupied each and every time they went to the park. She began to cry. The piece of soggy parchment she held in her hands shook. She glanced down at it, it was her math test. Usagi let out a small cry before crumpling it up and throwing it to the ground. She stood and ran...she didn't know where she was going, she didn't really care. She was going to leave, she would end it all. They didn't care so she would leave them be. She would see now how well they managed without her, she thought bitterly. They could find another leader, another queen! She reached the Tokyo Bridge. She pulled her small frame up, climbing onto the railing. Usagi looked down, she could see the river below. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Images flashed through her mind. Her breath caught as she saw Chibi-Usa grinning up at her. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the image of her daughter. Then she jumped. She felt herself falling from the edge of the bridge and smiled bleakly. Suddenly, she stopped. Usagi's cerulean eyes shot open in surprise. She saw Mamoru standing on the bridge above her, her hand gripped tightly in his. "Mamo- chan..."she whispered, tears leaping to her eyes. He pulled her up and seized her in a fierce embrace. The rain poured down around them. "Usako," he whispered, turning her face to his, "What were you doing?" "I was going to," she started, but her throat constricted with emotion and she looked at him helplessly. "Why?" he whispered. Tears danced on the lashes of her eyes, "Because you never answered my letters and the senshi all think," her voice broke, " They all think I'm just a stupid klutz. I've changed since eighth grade," she insisted. "Usako, if you wrote letters they were never delivered. That's why I came back. I thought you had given up on me, forgotten about me," he paused, "chosen someone else." She stared at him, wonder reflecting in her sapphire eyes. "Mamo-chan," she said softly, "I would never do that! I thought you had found someone prettier and nicer than me. Someone who you'd rather be with instead of me." "Oh, Usako...You are the only woman I'll ever want or need," Mamoru said, cupping her face gently, "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life being with you." She smiled up at him. He then got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket, "Tsukino Usagi, would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" Tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy as she threw herself into his arms. "Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!" she exclaimed blissfully. Mamoru smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. "Oh Mamo-chan!!!" she said snuggling into him, "I love you" she whispered "And I love you, Usako." "Promise never to leave me again," she said softly. "Never, I don't think I could bear it," he said. He smiled roguishly at her and lowered his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Usagi sighed and leaned against his chest. "Mamo-chan?" she questioned. "Hmm?" "Can I sleep over tonight?" "I wouldn't have it any other way," he told her, scooping her into his arms. She smiled contentedly and nestled into his arms as he carried her to his apartment. 


End file.
